Warriors Descendants of the Stars: Echo
by winterliewsound
Summary: Evil can never be completely purged. Generations have passed since the Great Battle and the Clans are thriving, but what does it mean when a cat from each Clan is bonded stronger than anything ever before? Echopaw - an apprentice from ThunderClan dreaming to become the best warrior - uncovers a dark truth deep in ThunderClan territory, and about his own birth.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Barkstar (Big dark grey tom with sharp claws and piercing yellow gaze)

Deputy: Ravenwing (jet-black tom with feathery fur)

Medicine cat: Briarnose (pale orange tabby with pink nose)

Warriors:

Ferretface (greyish-white tom with pale orange mask over his face)

Dapplecloud; apprentice Sleekpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes)

Brightfur; apprentice Honeypaw (fluffy bright orange and white she-cat with amber gaze)

Fawnstep (lean she-cat with brown tabby fur and emerald green eyes)

Treestone; apprentice Hazelpaw (sleek tom with dark brown fur with black stripes)

Cherryfern (brown and black tabby she-cat)

Loudfire; apprentice Stormpaw (dark grey tom with fiery amber eyes)

Talonclaw; apprentice Echopaw (thin brown and white tom with very sharp claws)

Maple-eye (plump mottled orange and white she-cat)

Foxtail (red-furred she-cat with green eyes)

Cypresslegs (fuzzy sandy-brown tom with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Sleekpaw (sleeked-fur pale orange she-cat)

Hazelpaw (dark orange fur with white blotches)

Echopaw (handsome pale-gray tom with striking blue eyes)

Stormpaw (sandy-grey tom with blue eyes)

Honeypaw (golden brown with green eyes)

Queens:

(Maple-eye): Bluekit, Featherkit, Skykit

Elders:

Graytail (mostly-white she-cat with a gray tail)

Hollowfang (dark brown tabby tom)

Grassfur (short-furred gray and black tabby)

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Snowstar (pure white muscular tom with blue eyes)

Deputy: Lakeshine (pale grey tom with darker flecks)

Medicine cat: Shyheart (nimble pale orange tabby with green eyes)

Medicine cat apprentice: Eaglepaw (brown and black tom with black paws)

Warriors:

Otterdawn (mottled black-and-brown tom)

Whitesplash; apprentice Hailpaw (greyish white tom with yellow eyes)

Sharptooth (pale gray tom with white fur)

Breezetail (long-furred dark grey she-cat)

Ripplefang; apprentice Leafpaw (dark grey thick-furred tabby tom)

Thistleheart; apprentice Rainpaw (bright-orange she-cat with green eyes)

Longstreak (pale peach-coloured tom with dark paws)

Fishpelt (sleek-furred shiny grey-furred she-cat with brown eyes)

Cloudstorm (dappled grey-and-white big tom)

Mistycloud; apprentice Moonpaw (slender thick-furred pale grey she-cat)

Whitestone (pure white with black tail- and ear-tip with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Hailpaw (dusty grey tom with blue eyes)

Leafpaw (small cream coloured she-cat with dark stripes on her face)

Rainpaw (small pale tabby tom)

Moonpaw (beautiful slender silvery grey she-cat with blue eye on one side and brown on the other)

Elders:

Oakfoot (black and brown she-cat)

Muddyclaw (dark brown tom with sharp claws)

Short-tail (dark grey she-cat with fuzzy pelt and a stumpy tail)

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader: Hillstar (long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Deputy: Runningsky; apprentice Bluepaw (short-furred grey tom with long legs)

Medicine cat: Sweetberry (spotted brown she-cat)

Warriors:

Gorsetail; apprentice Dodgepaw (dark warrior with fuzzy pelt)

Mudsky (brown tom with darker stipes)

Heatherclaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes)

Rockfall (smoky grey tom)

Rabbitflight; apprentice Fallowpaw (white and cream-coloured she-cat)

Pineleap (golden she-cat)

Specklecloud (grey she-cat with darker flecks)

Harefall (sandy light-coloured tom with blue eyes)

Ambergaze; apprentice Brightpaw (black coloured she-cat with amber eyes with delicate stripes on her face)

Swiftfeet (long-legged yellow tom with dark stripes)

Jumptail (rusty coloured brown tom with strong hind legs)

Rosefield (slender pinkish grey she-cat)

Apprentices:

Brightpaw (bright orange she-cat)

Fallowpaw (pale orange tabby with brown eyes)

Dodgepaw (dark grey tom with grey eyes)

Bluepaw (white furred handsome tom with dark muzzle, paws, ears and tail with beautiful blue-silver eyes)

Queens:

(Pineleap): Yarrowkit, Blazekit, Cloudkit

Elders:

Birdtail (small pale she-cat)

Boulderfur (dark grey tom)

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Pinestar (dark ginger she-cat)

Deputy: Minnowclaw (grey tabby she-cat with slender body)

Medicine cat: White-ear (cream coloured tom with white ears)

Medicine cat apprentice: Smallpaw (small brown tom)

Warriors:

Voleclaw (long-furred white and grey tom)

Pouncefoot (big greyish brown tom with brown eyes)

Frogjaw (squashed-face dark grey tom with underbite)

Whiteflame (white she-cat with bushy tail)

Brackentail (gold furred she-cat with black stripes)

Swampwhisker (long whiskered tom with black, brown and white fur)

Oakfur (white fur tom with black and brown blotches)

Buzzardstem (black and white tom)

Tigereye (energetic tom with beautiful amber eyes, bright orange fur)

Redfur; apprentice Dawnpaw (she-cat fox-like flaming fur with red ear-tips)

Weaseltail (red-brownish tom with long tail)

Mothpelt (dusty brown long-furred she-cat)

Darksky (black she-cat)

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw (pretty slender sandy-brown she-cat)

Queens:

(Whiteflame): Shadekit, Mincekit

(Brackentail): Softkit, Sparrowkit, Lightkit

Elders:

Willowsky (dark brown she-cat)

Tunnel-leaf (tortoiseshell she-cat with fuzzy tail)


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A full moon hung above the lake. Tired paws returned to their respective dens after the Gathering and soon the whole lake was engulfed in silence, broken only by the hoots of an owl or the skittering pawsteps of a critter. Silverpelt shone bright and clear as if the warriors of StarClan were especially alert tonight, watching over their Clanmates. A shadow flickered in the shadows in the forest beyond where the trees grew the thickest. Bright eyes shone in the darkest, flickering from left to right as if afraid somecat might see it. Convinced that the way was clear, it made a dash towards the hollow - the heart of the Clan - with a bundle of fur squirming in its jaws.

The kitten let out a loud mew of protest as the shadow slid through the thorn barrier as sneak as a snake, but no cat was awake that night. With light paws and keeping to the shadows the moon casted, it crept to the far side of the hollow where the dirtplace tunnel led out of the camp. It found a satisfying spot at the very edge where it would be easily convinced a rogue left its kitten there, but how it had managed to find the camp and leave it without leaving any scent cannot be explained. The mysterious cat hoped that this kit would be treated fairly as one of their own and would not be told about its origin.

The cat gave the kit a final lick before retreating back to the entrance of the hollow. Just before it could step through, a loud wail sounded from the nursery. It stopped in its tracks and pricked its ears.

"Heronkit? Heronkit, what's wrong?" Loud mews of anguish signaled the worst fear of a new mother. Kits started to mewl, their voices raised each time the mother wailed the dead kit's name. A guilty satisfaction welled up in the cat's heart. The raw grief of a mother would quickly accept a new kit in a heartbeat. The sudden appearance of a new kit would not be questioned much by the mother, and hopefully, other members of the Clan.

"Foxtail?"

The warriors' den rustled as a warrior pushed his way out. The shadow was gone in a moment, leaving nothing behind but a frightened kit and fading trails of stardust.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _Echokit pounced as high as_ he could and swiped his paw in midair with tiny claws unsheathed, eager to prove to his father that he would become the greatest warrior in the Clan one day.

"That's very good, Echokit," his father nodded in approval. "That's the highest leap made by a kit I've ever seen before."

The kit's chest was almost ready to burst with pride and his body felt hot all over. He raised his tail and held his head up high, purring loudly.

"Look at Echokit, getting so full of himself." His brother, Stormkit whispered to their sister. "Let's show him, Honeykit."

The golden kit hunched her back and wiggled her haunches, ready to make a flying leap. "Look at this, Ravenwing!" She slipped and fell on her side.

Echokit moved to help. "Are you okay, Honeykit?" His sister leaned on him to get up, there weren't any bruises that he could see.

Ravenwing was purring hard. "If you hadn't slipped, Honeykit, I think you could easily beat Echopaw in that leap."

"Thanks, Ravenwing!"

"Well, when I grow up, I want to be the best warrior in the Clan!" Stormkit declared, jumping to his paws.

"Not if I become the greatest first!" Echokit launched himself into his brother and the two kits engaged in a playfight in front of their father.

"That's enough, kits." Foxtail approached them and the two pushed off each other.

Echokit gave himself a shake and was just about to boast to his mother about the comments Ravewing made when she spoke first. "I'm glad to see that you have time for your kits." There was sadness and something else that he couldn't tell in his mother's eyes as she addressed the black warrior.

Ravenwing gave her a brief nod and got up, walking away without saying a word to her.

"What's wrong with Ravenwing?" Stormkit asked.

"He's probably tired because we've been playing with him for so long," Honeykit mewed.

"He was really happy when he played with you, wasn't he?" There was longing in their mother's voice that Echokit did not understand.

"Yes, he is. So you shouldn't feel sad, Foxtail," Echokit mewed in an attempt to cheer his mother.

She just sighed, looking more miserable than ever. "I guess I shouldn't."

Sunhigh approached and the hunting patrols returned with freshkill, filling up the pile into a satisfying heap. Ravenwing was at the pile, standing beside their leader, Barkstar. "Well done, everyone," he meowed. "Our bellies will be full tonight."

As yowls of approval filled the air, Barkstar lifted his tail to silence the cats. Immediately, the hollow fell silent as curious gazes swept to the leader for his announcement. The big warrior leaped onto the High-ledge and yowled out the traditional call; "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Foxtail, Barkstar is calling," Stormkit alerted their mother who was furiously grooming Echokit. Honeykit and Maple-eye's kits, Bluekit, Skykit and Featherkit were still peering out of the nursery with wide eyes.

"I know! This is an important occasion for the three of you," their mother mewed between licks. Echokit grumbled in protest as Foxtail's tongue lapsed across his face.

Maple-eye who was looking on, purred in amusement. "I think that's enough, Foxtail. You're licking Echokit raw."

The grey kit wriggled out of his mother's grasp and stood in front of her. "Important occasion? Why?"

Foxtail's eyes were bright in excitement and her tail was lashing back and forth. "You'll see." She got up and gathered her kits with her tail with Maple-eye close behind.

"But we can't catch our own prey yet!" Honeykit protested.

"You will soon." Foxtail was purring so loudly she was barely able to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Barkstar meowed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the hollow. "Today is an important day for three young cats. The Clan couldn't wait to see the potential these cats have to prove to themselves and their Clanmates."

Echokit pricked up his ears and his heart leaped up. Was this the day he was going to become an apprentice? He nearly bounced off his paws as realization hit him. He had dreamed for this day for a very long time but didn't expect it to come so soon. His gaze swept the warriors below High-ledge as they gazed up with expectation in their eyes. Which one of these cats was going to be his mentor?

"Honeykit, Echokit and Stormkit," Barkstar called them to the centre. The three kits stood in the centre with their tails raised proudly. Their mother was brimming with happiness. Below High-ledge, Ravenwing sat with controlled emotions, but his eyes were bright with pride.

"You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on, until you received your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw, Echopaw and Stormpaw. Brightfur," Barkstar called. A fluffy she-cat stepped out of the crowd. "It is time for you to take on an apprentice. You have learned much from your former mentor. I expect you to pass down these qualities to Honeypaw."

Honeypaw tripped over her own paws as she ran over to greet her new mentor. They both touched noses. Likewise for Loudfire and Stormkit.

Finally, Barkstar announced Echopaw's mentor. "Talonclaw, you show wisdom and strength in battles. I expect you to pass down these qualities to Echopaw." The new apprentice met his new mentor in the centre of the hollow and they touched noses. Followed by cheers from their Clanmates as they welcomed the new apprentices. "Honeypaw! Stormpaw! Echopaw!" Their mother's cheer was the loudest of them all.

"What are we going to do first?" Echopaw asked Talonclaw excitedly.

"I figured we could get a tour of the territory? Hey, Brightfur, do you want to join us?" The brown tom hailed the she-cat.

"Yes, please! I wanna tour around with my brother!" Honeypaw chirped.

Brightfur hissed in amusement and swiped her tail at her apprentice. "Rule one of apprenticeship, always listen to your mentors."

The four cats padded through the forest, with duties to remark the border with WindClan. Talonclaw was in the lead and Brightfur brought up the rear.

"I can't believe we are finally apprentices! Foxtail didn't tell us about this day," Honeypaw was meowing.

"She was probably going to surpise us," Echopaw responded, his heart still beating hardly from the occasion earlier.

"Was Ravenwing happy for us?"

"I'm sure he is! I saw him looking at us. He was mighty proud!"

"Hush, you two." Talonclaw hissed with a warning gaze. "Even though we are not on hunting patrol, your voices are enough to scare away the prey for the other hunting parties."

"Sorry," Echopaw murmured. He followed Talonclaw and let his the forest fill his senses. Around him, the forest was alive with birdsong and the scuttling of a nearby prey. Sunlight penetrated the leaves and dappled the ground. The trail he was walking on was unfamiliar but he knew that one day he could walk around the whole territory sure-footed. The sound of a stream flowing reached his ears and he could see the trees ending abruptly near the water's edge.

"This is the border," Talonclaw announced. "Take a good whiff, Echopaw. You might want to recognize the scents of different Clans in case you find them in your own territory." He started marking a stunted tree.

Echopaw breathed in deeply. Apart from ThunderClan's own scent markers, he could detect a strong scent of heather. That must be the WindClan marker.

"Do they spend their time around heathers a lot?"

TalonClaw was just returning from marking another tree further upstream. Honeypaw and Brightfur had separated and disappeared towards the lake. "Their home is an open field, Echopaw, teaming with heather. Their camp is exposed to the sun and they have to run as fast as a rabbit to catch their prey."

"Under the sun?" Echopaw repeated. He had been so used living under the shelter of trees that it was impossible to imagine cats living out of their shelter at all.

"You think under the sun is weird, Echopaw? RiverClan has webbed paws, ShadowClan eats frogs."

"Do you think other Clans find us weird? For living under trees, eating squirrels. For living in a hollow, even?"

"I doubt it. Out of all the Clans, ThunderClan cats are the most normal a forest cat could get."

They headed downstream towards the lake where Brightfur was waiting. "Took you long enough, Honeypaw had gone for a swim." She nodded to a shallow part of the shore where a wet bundle of golden fur was splashing around in the water.

"Come on in, Echopaw!" Honeypaw invited her brother.

Echopaw hesitated at the edge. He didn't like the thought of getting his fur wet. "I don't want to be a RiverClan cat," he teased Honeypaw.

"Getting into the water once in a while won't turn you into a RiverClan cat," Honeypaw purred.

Reluctantly, Echopaw waded into the water. Honeypaw charged and pushed him off his paws unexpectedly and he collapsed into the water. Water soaked right up to his ears and when he gasped in surprise, water filled his lungs and burned his nostrils. He opened his eyes only to see darkness. He felt himself struggling but the water seemed to pull him down further. He unsheathed his claws to get a grip on the pebbles underneath but they seemed to slip away. For every passing moment, he struggled to get up and panic began to rise inside him. Teeth clamped into his scruff and he was hauled out of the water and carried onto dry land.

"Echopaw, are you okay?" Talonclaw asked after he dropped the apprentice on the ground.

Echopaw was spluttering and struggling to catch his breath and comprehend his surroundings. He was beside the lake and he was cold. He shivered violently as a strong wind whipped the shore.

Sounds of laughter echoed across the border. "Does ThunderClan teaches their apprentices to swim?"

"Be quiet, Harefall!" Brightfur snapped.

"Yeah, be quiet! It is just his first day out of camp," Honeypaw supported her mentor.

A tom with long legs meowed, "It is my apprentice's first day out of camp too. I didn't expect he would get to see something as amusing as this." Beside him was a white tom with dark tips, his tail was waving from side to side in delight.

"Go back to your fields, Runningsky," Talonclaw meowed with authority. "Otherwise I would have to tell Barkstar you strayed too close to the border."

"I wouldn't want to provoke ThunderClan's leader," Runningsky mewed with exaggerated fear. "Good luck with the swimming cats." With a wave of his tail, he signaled his patrol to retreat.

"I'm sorry, Talonclaw," Echopaw mewed softly. He didn't mean to cause trouble with WindClan. He felt embarrassed that they found his terrifying predicament amusing. His fur burned hot.

Brightfur was already licking his fur the wrong way. "It's not your fault," she sympathised.

"Let's return back to camp. You can warm up on the way," Talonclaw decided.

The patrol arrived back at camp just after sunhigh, stopping along the way for Brightfur and Talonclaw to demonstrate basic stalking technics and hunting two squirrels. By now, Echopaw's fur was almost dry but that didn't stop Foxtail from worrying. She dashed across the camp to meet her son and began licking him frantically.

"Echopaw's fallen in the water," Honeypaw teased.

"You pushed me in," Echopaw flashed back, his fur ruffled up in anger. If his sister hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't embarrassed himself in front of those WindClan cats.

"I've caught a vole." Stormpaw was making his way proudly towards them.

"Echopaw fell in the lake," Honeypaw informed him.

"That's enough," Foxtail scolded her. "Why don't the both of you head back to your dens to rest?"

The two apprentices rushed off. Echopaw sighed gloomily. The episode had shamed him horribly and he guessed that by sundown, the word would spread all over camp.

Foxtail brushed her tail over his pelt. "One day you will be a warrior I could be most proud of," she soothed him. Her eyes were brimmed with sadness and not for the first time, Echopaw wondered what was in his mother's mind.

"No one could forget that I nearly drowned on my first day as an apprentice," he mewed.

"As time goes on, memories will fade." Foxtail gave him a final lick before retreating to the warrior's den.


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _The full moon was glowing_ brightly amidst Silverpelt as the cats gathered at the hollow entrance. Echopaw tagged at the rear with Honeypaw and Stormpaw, his chest was bursting with excitement at attending his first Gathering with the other Clans. Barkstar was talking to his father at the front, Ferretface and Fawnstep with them. The medicine cat, Briarnose was exchanging words with Cherryfern and Foxtail. Talonclaw, Brightfur and Loudfire were huddled together. The elders were waiting patiently with Dapplecloud.

By the nursery entrance, Maple-eye's kits looked wistfully out. Echopaw could relate to how they felt. When he was a kit moons ago, he would look out to wish the departing warriors good luck on their journey to the island. He was proud that he could finally go with the older and much experienced warriors now. The other two apprentices, Sleekpaw and Hazelpaw were left behind as they were exhausted from the day's training. It wouldn't be long before they were made into warriors.

Finally, Barkstar lead the way out into the forest with his Clan cats streaming after him. Loudfire and and his mate, Brightfur offered to take the rear and the three apprentices raced through the thorn barrier right after Talonclaw. They made it out onto the shore. The moon was reflected on the surface of the calm lake, disturbed by the faint ripples of the water. The ThunderClan cats kept to one-tail length from the water's edge as they crossed the WindClan border. Echopaw couldn't help but streaked ahead of his littermates and mentor, still ashamed. He hoped that he wouldn't be seen by any passing WindClan cats.

Finally, they reached the RiverClan border and the tree-bridge. Barkstar crossed first followed by the other cats, Talonclaw hung back to let the apprentices cross.

"Don't look down and don't panic," he advised them.

Echopaw leaped up first, his claws gripped the bark tightly. He inched forward little by little. Ahead of him was the elder Graytail who moved along the length of the fallen tree with ease. Mustering his courage, he started to place one paw in front of the other with growing courage until he could jump down the other side. Stormpaw followed soon after but Honeypaw was still hanging back at the end. Their mentors were encouraging her with mounting impatience.

The golden apprentice took a deep breath and tried to streak across the tree-bridge, with a shriek of surprise, her paws slipped from under her and she crashed into the dark water below. Brightfur was too shocked to save her apprentice. Loudfire climbed up the bridge followed by Talonclaw and they made their way directly over Honeypaw who was paddling vigorously. Loudfire reached over the edge with the bigger warrior supporting him with his teeth clamped in his tail. With a desperate heave, Loudfire was just able to grab Honeypaw by the scruff and haul her out of the water.

Guilty satisfaction took over Echopaw as Loudfire dropped the bundle of wet fur on the beach the other side of the tree-bridge. But he couldn't help but feel pity as the sun had gone down and there was no warmth in the air. What's more she would be attending her first Gathering soaking wet for all the Clans to see.

"Is it my turn next?" Stormpaw rolled his eyes as the three apprentices made their way into the clearing.

They emerged into the place of the Gathering filed with more cats than they had ever seen before. Echopaw was stunned as he took in his surrounding. Scents from different Clans filled the air and he was overwhelmed with confusion. The cats looked so much like him and yet, they were so different. He remembered TalonClaw telling him that WindClan raced under the open sky, RiverClan swimming and ShadowClan eating frogs, and ThunderClan being the most ordinary out of the four Clans, and yet these cats were more or less just like him and his other Clanmates.

Briarnose had gone to join the other medicine cats at the edge of the clearing and the deputies had settled themselves under the Great Oak where the leaders sat on its branches overlooking the cats from four Clans.

Uncertain, the three apprentices made their way down into the crowded clearing, receiving nudges and shoves and a few shocked glances at Honeypaw who was still soaking wet.

"Over here!" Someone called to them in the centre; a small apprentice.

Echopaw started to make his way over, followed by Stormpaw and Honeypaw. The apprentices from all four Clans had gathered together there and Echopaw felt an uncharacteristic shyness swept over him.

"I'm glad to meet ThunderClan apprentices," the tom said. "My name is Rainpaw and I am from RiverClan. These are my sisters, Leafpaw and Moonpaw."

One of the apprentices had struck Echopaw's attention when their eyes met, he couldn't help but stare. Not realizing it until it was too late.

"You can close your mouth. It's big enough for a fish to leap into it," the apprentice purred. Her eyes were multi-coloured; dark leaf-green on one side and amber orange on the other like the sunset.

"I - I'm sorry I stared," Echopaw mumbled.

The apprentice shrugged. "It's okay, I get that a lot even from my own mother when I first opened my eyes," she meowed.

"I'm Echopaw."

"Moonpaw. Is that your sister? Why is she drenched?"

"Ah...she fell in while crossing the tree-bridge."

Moonpaw purred with laughter. "Maybe she has RiverClan blood."

Echopaw was drawn to this easygoing cat. He couldn't help but feel at ease with her and she was funny too.

"Let the Gathering begin!" A large white tom declared. All eyes faced the front, but not before Moonpaw settled herself next to Echopaw.

"That's Snowstar, our leader," she whispered into his ear. "He fought many battles and saved many lives."

Echopaw stared in fascination at the muscular tom. His white fur seemed to glow in the moonlight and he looked dignified standing among the leaders as if he had power over them too. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Snowstar had descended straight from the stars.

"RiverClan is thriving this greenleaf and the river is abundant with fish, our bellies will be full for moons," he informed. "We are also proud to announce that we have three new apprentices today. Leafpaw, Rainpaw and Moonpaw."

The whole clearing raised their voices to welcome the new apprentices. Moonpaw seemed as if she would burst with pride, she held her head high and her eyes were bright. Echopaw was oddly curious that she was also just made an apprentice.

Snowstar retreated and Barkstar took his place.

"That's my leader, Barkstar," Echopaw meowed proudly to Moonpaw. "He is brave and told in many stories."

Looking up at Barkstar now, Echopaw admitted that there was something about his leader that he hadn't noticed before. He looked stronger and braver, and definitely looked like he had seen and lived through many battles.

"ThunderClan is also happy to announce that three apprentices have been made. Echopaw, Honeypaw and Stormpaw."

He paused as the whole clearing chanted their names. Echopaw felt hot with pride, he glanced at his littermates to see that they were also feeling the same way and, despite her wet fur, Honeypaw was also beaming. He decided that he loved this feeling, this feeling of achieving something. It felt _good_.

"We have increased the size of our warrior's den and prey is fluorishing. ThunderClan would be well-fed for moons to come," Barkstar concluded and returned to the shadows of the tree leaves.

A dark ginger cat came to the front and declared that another apprentice had been made in ShadowClan, Dawnpaw. Chants were made, loudest of all were from the ShadowClan cats. Echopaw glanced around to see the appointed apprentice and saw her shrinking under the pressure of the gazes from the Clans, but she was no doubt flattered.

"Look at that poor, cat," Moonpaw meowed once the chants had ceased. "There's a claw mark on her shoulder."

Echopaw peered closely at Dawnpaw and realised that Moonpaw was right. Hidden under her pelt was a claw mark which seemed to be fresh. Echopaw wondered what had happened to the apprentice of her first day.

After the usual report from Pinestar, the ShadowClan leader, the last leader came forward, a pretty-looking tortoiseshell she-cat, who announced yet the appointing of new apprentices.

"Dodgepaw! Bluepaw!"

"Don't you think a lot of apprentices had been welcome tonight?" Moonpaw asked him.

"A lucky day for all of the Clans," Echopaw guessed.

After an announcement of fields abundant with running rabbits, the clearing broke out to share tongues and the leaders jumped out of the tree and sat to talk casually under it.

"What an exciting night!" Moonpaw meowed delightfully.

"Echopaw," Stormpaw called him. "Come and meet this apprentice from WindClan, his name is Bluepaw."

As Echopaw went over, he stopped dead in his path and stared at the apprentice. Bluepaw did likewise. This was the cat who had laughed at him on his first day out of camp. Shame burned his eartips and his head yelled at himself to run away, instead his paws were planted on the ground. He braced himself for the apprentice's laughter.

But Bluepaw just nodded his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Echopaw," Bluepaw mewed politely.

"Oh, so you know him already?" Stormpaw queried curiously.

Bluepaw purred. "No, you just called his name a moment ago."

"Oh, right." Stormpaw curled his tail in embarrassment.

"Your eyes looks so beautiful!" Honeypaw gasped as she met Moonpaw. The RiverClan apprentice stepped back in surprise at the sudden exclamation.

"Thanks..." She replied awkwardly.

Echopaw stepped in to save his new friend. "Don't do that, Honeypaw. You look as if you've seen a flying mouse."

"But this is equivalent as a flying mouse! I've never seen or heard some other cat talking about a cat with two different coloured eyes before!"

With every word, her voice was raised higher and higher until Echopaw was sure she would drag the attention of every cat in the clearing.

"My mentor is calling, I have to go." Moonpaw dashed away, her sister Leafpaw streaking behind her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a cat slipping away. Dawnpaw was trying to edge herself away from the other apprentices but her efforts were proven to be futile because of the crowded clearing. Curiousity gripped Echopaw and he made his way towards her.

"Dawnpaw?"

The apprentice nearly jumped out of her pelt. "Yes?"

"I'm Echopaw from ThunderClan."

Dawnpaw nodded shyly. "I'm Dawnpaw, from ShadowClan."

Echopaw thought of how to approach the subject of the mark on her shoulder. "Well, I hope we can meet again," he said, feeling tremendously stupid of himself.

"Likewise."

Before he could say anymore, Barkstar announced the departure of ThunderClan. The other Clan leaders also called for their respective Clans.

"See you next time," Dawnpaw almost whispered as she hurried away toward her Clanmates.

Echopaw joined his and they left the clearing and headed for home. Luckily, no other apprentices fell off the tree-bridge and every one made it back to camp dry.

His paws were soar from traveling all the way to the island and back again and yet, he couldn't help but feel a lightness in his heart at meeting the other apprentices. He curled into his nest and drifted into sleep, but not before seeing Moonpaw's multi-coloured eyes glowing in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 _"You have to act faster,"_ Talonclaw meowed as he observed Echopaw's attack on Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw, try to jump higher next time. You could've tripped over Echopaw while he was charging at you," Loudfire commented.

Both apprentices nodded their heads and took their mentors' advices to heart. Stormpaw faced Echopaw once again and narrowed his eyes. Echopaw breathed in deeply, eager to get the move right this time. He charged at his brother, who leaped into the air. Once he passed Stormpaw, he quickly spun around on one paw and used the momentum to leap at where Stormpaw might be. His guess proved to be right when he felt warm fur crash into his face. He managed to pin his brother down with a triumphant _mrrow._

"That is very good, both of you," Talonclaw praised them.

The bushes rustled at the edge of the training hollow and Honeypaw burst out, followed instantly by Hazelpaw and Sleekpaw. Echopaw watched as Sleekpaw managed to unbalance the apprentice by hooking out her paw. Honeypaw stumbled and rolled a few times. The two older apprentices hovered over her, anticipating her move so when she managed to get up again they would be ready.

But Honeypaw lashed out a forepaw and cuffed Sleekpaw's paw. The older apprentice hissed in surprise and jumped back, the sudden attack also surprised Hazelpaw who looked at her sister, distracted for a moment. Honeypaw snatched the moment to get up and leap up a tree, clinging onto it as if dogs were waiting for her underneath.

Brightfur, who has watching the whole ordeal in the shadows, stepped into the clearing and praised the young apprentice. Treestone and Dapplecloud, both of Sleekpaw's and Hazelpaw's mentors appeared soon after.

"Sleekpaw, your speed is definitely astounding," Dapplecloud praised her apprentice."I don't think there is anymore I can teach you." The apprentice purred and beamed.

"Hazelpaw, you should try to focus more on your prey," Treestone meowed. "But I admire your strategy."

"Are Sleekpaw and Hazelpaw ready for their assessment?" Loudfire asked.

Dapplecloud nodded. "I think they are more than ready. They can have their assessment first thing tomorrow morning."

The older apprentices squealed in excitement. Echopaw felt a stab of envy. It had only been a full moon since he was made an apprentice and already he couldn't wait until he could be a warrior.

"That's great news for the both of you," Honeypaw, who had made her way down the tree, mewed to them. Admiration sparkled in her eyes.

"Thanks, Honeypaw," Hazelpaw meowed. "I'm sure you'll get your warrior names soon."

The day dragged out for Echopaw as Talonclaw taught him hunting techniques. He had a squirel in his sight, his mentor was a safe distance behind him and he was eager to prove to him that he could do it. When he was confident he was close enough, he wiggled his haunches and pounced. He miscalculated his leap and landed a little over the target. After a panicking struggle he managed to kill the squirrel.

"You like to strike fear in your prey before death," Talonclaw commented, coming out of hiding. "Next time, it is more merciful if you give it a quick death."

Echopaw lashed his tail in annoyance. "It was a mistake, I'll make sure it will never happen again," he promised.

They hunted a few more times before returning back to camp. Echopaw hauled his catch, the squirrel and two mice, to the fresh-kill pile. Ravenwing observed with a satisfied nod.

"That's a great catch, Echopaw," he meowed. "You are learning well."

Longing welled up inside him, he wanted to show his father how much more he could do.

"Get something to eat and then retire for the night," Talonclaw told him. "You'll be helping with the assessment tomorrow."

Echopaw pricked his ears in surprise. "You want me to help? How?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow sunrise. For now, get some sleep." Talonclaw dismissed him with a flick of his tail and went to join his family at the nursery. Echopaw watched as his kits clambered onto their father, Maple-eye looking on with love and pride. A sudden realization hit him, he didn't remember playing with Ravenwing when he was a kit. He only remembered playing with his littermates while his father looked on, reluctant to join them, even in his earliest memories there was no Ravenwing interacting with them - nor of he and Foxtail sharing the fondness towards each other as mates normally did. Echopaw suddenly wondered if there was something going on between his mother and father that was unspoken of in front of him and his littermates.

Curled up in the nursery, he was joined later by Honeypaw who was too exhausted to eat.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"What is it?" She yawned. She curled into her nest and tucked her tail over her nose.

"Do you think something is going on between Foxtail and Ravenwing?"

"Hmm?" She pricked her ears. The subject had gotten her attention despite her exhaustion. "What do you mean?"

"Ravenwing has never played with us, nor shared tongues with Foxtail," he meowed softly, afraid some cat might overhear. "Don't you think that that is strange?"

Honeypaw thought for a moment. "I suppose it is, but I never gave it much thought," she replied. "It is not our place to bother about them. You should mind your own business."

"But aren't you curious?"

"I prefer not to talk about it, Echopaw. I wouldn't want to mess with some other cat's life."

"But this is our parents we're talking about! We can't just shrug it off as if it's nothing."

"Shut it, Echopaw!" Honeypaw snapped. "You should mind your own business."

Echopaw was huffing with anger. Can't his sister see? Their parents were torn apart! How can she act like nothing's the problem?

The entrance of the apprentices' den rustled and Stormpaw entered. "I sense tension," he observed. "What's wrong? Echopaw, you looked like a badger disturbed you in the middle of a good dream."

Ironically, Echopaw didn't feel like talking about their parents anymore. "Nothing, I'm going out for breather."

He sneaked out of the camp as quickly as he could, hoping no one would question him going out of them camp at sundown. He made his way towards the lake. His head was still boiling with rage and confusion. What was wrong with Foxtail and Ravenwing, and what was wrong with Honeypaw too? He paws took him to the water's edge and he sat down, overlooking the calm lake. The sun reflected off the surface, turning it blood-red. He stared at his paws, the water no more than a mouse length away from them. He remembered the day when he almost drowned. He remembered the elders telling him that all the bravest warriors had weaknesses. Was that his? Was he afraid of the water?

He sat staring at the other side of the lake in where the RiverClan camp might be. He suddenly thought of Moonpaw. What was she doing now? Was she eating with her Clanmates? Training? A picture of her swimming rose into his mind. That wouldn't be weird, she was a RiverClan cat, it's normal for her to love swimming. However, the thought made him shudder.

The lake was shrouded in darkness as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the first warriors of StarClan twinkled into the night sky.

...

A rustle above the hollow woke up Echopaw. As his eyes adjusted in the dark, he could make out the sleeping bodies of Sleekpaw, Hazelpaw, Honeypaw and Stormpaw. Carefully stepping over them, he made his way in the entrance and peered out. Cypresslegs was on night duty, sitting beside the tunnel entrance on full alert. He obviously hadn't heard the rustle above the hollow.

Echopaw decided that if Cypresslegs didn't find anything suspicious then he shouldn't be worried at all. He was about to return to his nest when a sharp hiss sounded from above. Cypresslegs' attention was immediately caught.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

Echopaw was stunned. What could he do? Go back to his nest or admit to the source of the noise? If he had gone back to sleep what would Cypresslegs think about the noise? And what if it was a cat in trouble?

"It's me," Echopaw stepped out.

Cypresslegs' bristling fur laid back onto his pelt. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Echopaw lied. He hated lying but he needed to know the source of the hissing. "May I go out for a walk?"

The warrior seemed to weight the possibilities. He was the youngest warrior in the Clan before the next day and Echopaw hoped that he could at least hope that Cypresslegs could relate to an apprentices' innocent mind.

"Promise you wouldn't cause any problems and come back at any sign of trouble?"

"I promise," Echopaw meowed.

"Then off you go," the young warrior meowed. "But please be back before the first cat stirs at dawn. I would be in big trouble."

Echopaw stepped into the forest with apprehension, his fur standing on end. A wind rustled the leaves of the trees and an owl hooted in the distance. The forest - his home - seemed unusually eerie tonight. It was easy to imagine a monster charging out of the darkness right at him. He made his way towards the edge of the hollow, his paws tingling with curiosity but the further he went, the more he thought against his own decision.

 _This is a bad choice,_ he decided, ready to turn back.

"Echopaw?"

The ThunderClan apprentice was scared out of his fur. He spun around quickly, desperate to know who had called him.

"It's okay, it's me." A small shadow stepped out of a holly bush and into the light of the moon, highlighting the orange marks of a cat he just met at the Gathering.

"Dawnpaw?" Echopaw meowed in disbelief.

"Shush!" Dawnpaw swiped her tail over his mouth. "Your Clanmates would hear you." There was urgency in her mew.

Echopaw realized that Dawnpaw smelled heavily of herbs, the ShadowClan scent on her heavily masked. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. He was unsure whether he had to chase her off of let her explain why she was in ThunderClan territory. Or he could just yowl out loud and Cypresslegs would be on his way.

"I have something to tell you," she explained.

"Great StarClan, can't it wait until the Gathering?"

"No! It's urgent!" Dawnpaw insisted. "I had a dream."

Echopaw rolled his eyes. "You had a nightmare and you want me to sooth you?"

Dawnpaw's teeth glistened sharply in the dark and her fur bushed up so that she looked twice her size. "No, you frog-brained dung. I had a dream about you!" she meowed in hushed annoyance.

"What is it then?"

Dawnpaw let her fur smooth and took a deep breath. "Tomorrow, you will be helping with the assessment, when - "

'Wait," Echopaw interrupted her. "How do you know I will be helping with the assessment?"

"Be quiet and listen! Your Clanmate will realize you're gone soon," Dawnpaw meowed. "Just trust me. When your mentor calls for you, leap towards the boulder. No hesitations! Just do it, immediately!"

"Why? Is this a trap?"

"Echopaw?" Cypresslegs called, his voice sounding dangerously near.

Echopaw knew that if Dawnpaw had replied him, she would be heard. She was clever enough to run away as quickly as possible, leaving nothing behind but a scent trail of herbs.

"Why are you talking to yourself? What were you doing?" Cypresslegs asked.

Echopaw shifted his weight from one side to the other. "I'm just having cramps..." he said, his voice shaking.

The young warrior tipped his head. "Should you visit Briarnose?"

"I can wait until the morning," Echopaw meowed quickly. "Too much practice, hurts my paws."

Cypresslegs narrowed his eyes. "Let's get back to camp before anyone notice you're missing."

Echopaw followed him back to the hollow, his tail trailing guiltily behind him. He had promised that he wouldn't cause any trouble and come back immediately, but he had disobeyed even the simplest of requests. He didn't feel pleased with himself at all. What's more, Dawnpaw's warning would keep him awake the whole night, and he would be wondering why she had come all the way to the heart of the territory just to tell him to leap, and how did her dream knew that he was helping with the assessment tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _"Echopaw, do you understand?" Talonclaw_ broke into the apprentice's thoughts.

"Huh?" Echopaw couldn't focus the whole morning. He had woken up feeling sluggish and slow and his head hurt from thinking too much about Dawnpaw's warning. He didn't dream at all in the night after he had returned from the forest but he had slept uneasily.

Talonclaw sighed. "What is wrong, Echopaw? You don't seem too well today."

Echopaw shook his head. "No! I'm fine. Please tell me what I have to do again."

The brown and white tom flicked his tail impatiently and repeated what he had said. "You will be paired up with Hazelpaw during the assessment. I want you to follow her orders so her mentor can test her thinking skills and strategy. Both of you will be hunting by the lake today."

Echopaw nodded in understanding. Behind Talonclaw, Stormpaw was waiting eagerly by the camp entrance with Loudfire, already given the conditions for today's assessment. Echopaw felt a little nervous. This was an important day for both Sleekpaw and Hazelpaw, he didn't want to mess it up for the both of them.

"Let's go." Talonclaw nodded to Loudfire and the four cats exited camp to where they would meet the apprentices and their mentors in the training area.

"There you are!" Hazelpaw exlaimed, bouncing on her paws. Her pelt was ruffled with excitement.

Treestone nodded. "Let's get started. Hazelpaw, you know where to go."

The orange apprentice flicked her tail for Echopaw to follow. "Come on, this way," she meowed, commandeering him away from the other cats. Sleekpaw and Stormpaw took the path to the old Twoleg nest.

"Remember, you're not suppose to know I'm watching you," Treestone reminded her. "Pretend you are just on a normal patrol and you'll do fine."

Echopaw trailed behind the bigger apprentice as she skirted the bushes, taking the trail to the lake. Between the trees, Echopaw could see the sunlight reflected off the lake as if the whole of StarClan had went for a dip. The fur at the back of his neck rose unsteadily as he thought about the cold water engulfing him.

"Echopaw, come here." Hazelpaw was hiding behind a bramble bush, she flicked her tail to beckon him. "I can see a blackbird there and I need your help. Wait here and I'll skirt to the other side. When I give the signal, you pounce."

Peering through the branches, Echopaw could make out the bird pecking at the ground below a tree. When Hazelpaw had gone, he carefully crept forward, careful not to make a sound. When he was confident he was close enough to land squarely on the bird, he stopped and waited for Hazelpaw to give him the signal. He could see her fur behind the undergrowth at the other side. He waited for a sign to attack. The more time dragged on, cold fear gripped his heart as Hazelpaw hesitated. The bird could spot her orange and white pelt easily, why wasn't she allowing him to attack?

The bird must've sensed something was wrong. It stopped pecking and lifted it's beak. Without waiting for a moment longer, Echopaw pounced out of the bushes and landed on the bird. He killed it with a swift bite and looked at satisfaction at his catch.

"Hey!" Hazelpaw snarled, jumping out of the bushes. "I was about to chase it to you!"

"If you had waited a little longer there would be nothing to chase to me," Echopaw argued.

"You are a stubborn apprentice," Hazelpaw lashed her tail furiously. "Don't you realize that this is an important day for me? Why are you ruining it?"

"I'm ruining it? There's more prey that can be caught with the time we used to bicker right now," he meowed indignantly.

Hazelpaw huffed. "Whatever. Don't follow me this time!"

"But Treestone and Talonclaw wanted us to work together!"

"I don't need moon-old apprentice telling me what to do."

Echopaw glared after her in fury. He had done nothing but caught prey that the Clan could feed on. He looked at the ground which was covered in claw marks. Without noticing he had unsheathed his claws and tearing at the ground while he was arguing with Hazelpaw. His whole body was hot with anger and he allowed himself a few deep breaths to calm down. He allowed the familiarity of the forest to sooth him and his senses.

He suddenly realized that he could get in trouble for not helping with Hazelpaw's assessment. With a snort of frustration, he covered the blackbird with dirt and ran after Hazelpaw, following her scent through the forest. He couldn't let her fail this.

He emerged into a clearing where Hazelpaw's scent was still fresh and stopped. The scent trail had disappeared suddenly as if she had gone in mid-air. He lifted his head to taste the air, Hazelpaw was definitely around him somewhere, her scent was strong. The clearing was surrounded by tall birch trees and a flat boulder rested at the end of one side. Where could Hazelpaw be? Hunting for mice behind the big rock?

Suddenly, something creaked above him and a gasp of horror sounded. Talonclaw's shriek pierced the once-calm forest air. "Echopaw!"

Time seemed to slow down all around him as Echopaw tried to comprehend what was happening but his paws seemed to move by themselves on instinct. Dawnpaw's voice flashed into his mind; _When your mentor calls for you, leap towards the boulder. No hesitations._

His breath was caught in his chest as he made a mighty heave towards the boulder.

He could feel pain as something brushed sharply against his flank and at the same time he landed, a loud crash came from behind him and he whipped around in fear. Talonclaw and Treestone emerged hurriedly from the cover of the undergrowth and rushed to the pile of branches piled up where he was standing just a moment ago.

"Hazelpaw?" Treestone called. He started to lift the branches with Talonclaw's help. "Hazelpaw, where are you?"

"Ow," Hazelpaw whimpered as Treestone lifted another branch. Echopaw could see her frail body laying across the pile.

"We've got you," Talonclaw soothed her. "We'll get you straight back to camp."

They gently hauled the apprentice in between them and carried her. Echopaw followed, unsure of what to do.

The apprentice was still in a daze. If he hadn't jumped out of the way quickly enough, he would have been crushed under the weight of the branches and Hazelpaw's body. Dawnpaw's words echoed in his mind again. He shook his head and stopped in his tracks.

 _How had she known that that was going to happen?_ And why had she warned him? She was from a rival Clan and cats should only be loyal to their own Clanmates. As far as he was concerned, Dawnpaw wasn't a medicine cat apprentice otherwise she would have joined the other medicine cats at the Gathering. That meant she wasn't suppose to receive dreams from StarClan. Considering she was training to be a medicine cat, why had StarClan sent her a dream about when he would have died instead of sending it to Briarnose?

"Echopaw?"

He spun and saw the puzzled face of Sleekpaw and Stormpaw staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Sleekpaw asked. "Where's Hazelpaw?" Her voice was growing in panic with each word that came out of her mouth.

Echopaw was still too stunned to speak. His raised hackles and the stricken look in his eyes must have given away the worst to Sleekpaw. She picked up that something terrible must have happened to her sister and raced back to camp. Stormpaw stayed behind with his brother, coming over to sooth him. He put his tail over his shoulders and led him back to camp.

When they entered the hollow the camp was in agitation. Barkstar was below the High-ledge talking to Talonclaw and Brightfur, who was Hazelpaw's mother. Brightfur wailed and shrunk away from Talonclaw before racing to Briarnose's den.

Talonclaw went over to the apprentices after he had spoken with Barkstar. "You look like you are still in shock," he meowed. "Stormpaw, accompany him to Briarnose's den and get him something for it."

"Come on, Echopaw," Stormpaw tried to coax him towards the den in the cleft of the wall.

Anxious voices drifted from within the den and Sleekpaw emerged along with Brightfur, both of their gazes looked lost and grief-stricken. When Sleekpaw met Echopaw's gaze, there was a dullness in her eyes that he couldn't read but he was caught in its familiarity to how much it was similar to Foxtail's sad eyes.

"I - I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Sleekpaw shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

The two apprentices pushed past the lichen curtain covering the den entrance. It took a while for Echopaw's eyes to adjust in the darkness, and when he could finally see,he saw Hazelpaw laying in a nest with Briarnose trying to feed her berries.

"She sprained her paw," Briarnose muttered as he looked up. "She will get better in a few sunrises."

"Will she be able to become a warrior?" Echopaw feared the worst.

Briarnose went to the back of his den to sort through the herbs he had stacked up. "She will, don't worry. It wasn't a high drop and from what I was told, there were branches to soften her fall. It all depends on how she did on her assessment."

Echopaw looked closely at Hazelpaw. She was breathing softly, her fur was sticking out all over the place and there were leaves still tangled in her orange fur. He remembered the furious look she gave him after she thought that the younger apprentice had messed up her assessment and guilt swept over him. Maybe if he had given her a chance and let her caught the prey instead this wouldn't have happened. The two older apprentices would've returned back to camp joyous and excited and Barkstar would've announced the makings of two new warriors instead of just one.

Echopaw trod under the forest trees with Stormpaw tailing behind him, an uncomfortable silence hanging between them. Stormpaw was unsure of what he could say to cheer his brother. Echopaw found the place where he had burried his catch and retrieved it back to camp.

"Don't feel too bad about yourself," Stormpaw finally tired to reassure him as they approached the thorn barrier. "It wasn't your fault. If only she hadn't been so cocky and bossy. We all know how Hazelpaw is."

Echopaw dropped his catch on the pile before turning to face his brother. "I can't, Stormpaw. How will you feel if you could stop something from happening and it happened anyway? I feel dreadful."

"Do you want to go back to Briarnose's den to get those herbs?"

Both of the apprentices had completely forgotten why they had went to the den in the first place. The sight of Hazelpaw made the both of them forget the herbs that would treat Echopaw's shock.

Echopaw shook his head. "I'm going to sleep," he muttered and made a beeline to the apprentices' den.

"But you haven't eaten!" Stormpaw called after him.

The grey apprentice curled into his nest and shut his eyes, willing for sleep to overcome him as fast as it can. Then a thought suddenly came at him; Dawnpaw's warning. Fear gripped his heart. He would have to confront her to next time he saw her. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she had something to do with this.


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _Few sunrises had passed since_ Hazelpaw's predicament and she was still constrained within the walls of the medicine cat's den. Echopaw sat outside the apprentices' den, trying to get a glimpse into the lichen curtain that covered the entrance. He could never get rid of the feeling that Hazelpaw's fall was his fault. He had only a seen her when she tried to experiment with her legs by walking to the fresh-kill pile but never further than that, and always accompanied by either Brightfur, Briarnose or Sleekfleet who had been made warrior a day after the disastrous assessment.

Sleekfleet seemed to have forgiven him, neither she nor her mother blamed him for Hazelpaw's injuries and Briarnose kept reassuring him that there was nothing to worry about when Echopaw interrupted him every time he went out to look for herbs.

However, despite of all that, he knew that the apprentice had grown a fierce hatred toward him, for delaying her warrior ceremony and temporarily crippling her. Echopaw knew that she was also jealous that her sister had been made warrior before her by the bitter way she snapped at her sister while she was trying to help her to regain adjustments to her legs again.

"Seriously, Sleek _fleet_ ," Hazelpaw had meowed. "You're treating me like I'm a day old kit again and even then I don't need to be told how to put on paw in front of the other."

Talonclaw approached the young apprentice. "Are you up for training today? I figured we could hunt beside the ShadowClan part of the forest."

Echopaw agreed. He went on more training than his littermates in the hopes of forgetting his guilt even for just a moment. He felt so free and relieved when he ran through the forest with all the familiar scents surrounding him. He felt the satisfaction of ending a prey's life quickly and mercifully, and the pride of renewing the scent-marks along the border knowing he bore ThunderClan's scent and that's what he represents. Talonclaw had also been feeling proud that his young apprentice was so eager for training.

Talonclaw stalked beneath the tree that Echopaw was clinging on for dear life, his eyes fixed on a thrush pecking the ground. It had only been the third time Echopaw trained in the tree and he knew that he would not get used to it. He carefully crept onto a branch directly above the thrush, careful not to make a sound. His grey fur would keep him hidden.

Talonclaw was three tail-lengths from the bird, more than close enough to strike. Echopaw figured that he needn't be up in the tree just to get a thrush, then he saw something else move a little farther away from the bird. A vole, peeking in and out from the bushes. So that's why Talonclaw had crept so dangerously close to the thrush, he was also trying to get the vole. Two prey for one shot, a good deal. Echopaw thanked StarClan for this opportunity.

The warrior bunched his muscles and leaped, over the thrush and crashing into the bushes. With an alarming cry, the thrush took off into the air, right into Echopaw's claws as he leaped from the branch of the tree to the tree opposite, killing the bird with a swift bite to the neck. He looked down, trying to get a glimpse of his mentor through the tangle of branches and leaves and saw him wriggle out of the bushes with the vole in his jaws, his tail lashing with satisfaction.

Echopaw landed on the ground to meet him. "That was a great catch!" he meowed.

Talonclaw purred. "Normally, the mentor is the one giving the praise but I have to say, you are great above the ground, especially when you have trained for only a few times. You are a natural."

The apprentice's tail curled over his back in delight. He loved to hear praises coming from his mentor, especially when he was known to keep his emotions in check.

They returned back to camp with the thrush and vole, along with a mouse that Echopaw had tracked down.

The dropped their catch on the pile, with Ravenwing looking on with a satisfied nod. "Well done, Echopaw. I see that you are training well."

"Yes, he is," Talonclaw added. "He may very well be the best apprentice ThunderClan has ever seen."

Ravenwing's eyes grew impossible brighter. Echopaw felt overwhelmed with joy. His own father acknowledged his achievements and he was feeling so proud of his own son!

"Ravenwing, come eat with me," Dapplecloud called from beside the warriors' den.

Before going to join her, Ravenwing flicked his tail over Echopaw's ears.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Talonclaw meowed.

"Yes, it does," Echopaw replied, watching his father as he went share a mouse with Dapplecloud.

"And just think, being the best warrior you could ever be, the whole of ThunderClan praising you and admiring you, feeling proud that you are a ThunderClan warrior and that you will remain loyal by their side always."

"That will be so overwhelming." Echopaw's eyes widened as he turned to look up at his mentor.

Talonclaw nodded. "The journey will be tough, but in the end, it will always be worth it. Now, are you up for another training session?"

* * *

Echopaw returned back to camp, dragging his paws in exhaustion. Talonclaw had taught him battle techniques after a meal along with the help of Treestone.

Right now, Echopaw wanted nothing more than to tuck in in his nest for the night, surrounded by the warmth of his littermates. He emerged into the hollow to see Barkstar standing on the Highledge with his Clanmates assembled below him, all eyes turned to the three as they approached, clearly confused what was happening.

Echopaw seated himself beside Honeypaw and Stormpaw. "What's going on?"

"It seems like Barkstar will finally make Hazelpaw into a warrior," Stormpaw whispered. He nodded towards the apprentice standing below Highledge, her ears pricked in anticipation but there was no joy in her eyes, just a hunger that will be satisfied after being made into a warrior. The sight of her scared Echopaw, this was not the apprentice he had grown up to admire and hope to become.

"Hazelpaw," Barkstar started, his voice ringing across the hollow as the last cat sat down. "Your warrior ceremony has been delayed and I see no reason to delay it any further. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hazelpaw replied, her voice even and her face showed no emotions. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Barkstar continued. "Hazelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hazelfoot. StarClan honors your patience and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Hazelfoot! Hazelfoot!" The calls of her new name echoed into the twilit sky.

Echopaw joined in the cheer, but his eyes were still on Hazelfoot. She didn't look proud at all, she looked... _envious_. Of what? Suddenly, her gaze shifted to him and he felt himself shrink under his pelt. Her eyes were so intense that he had to look away. He found Sleekfleet sitting with their parents, her sister's voice was the loudest and she was overjoyed. Loudfire shared her enthusiasm but Brightfur, however noticed her daughter's lack of interest.

As the cats dispersed, Echopaw hailed Sleekfleet and led her away from prying eyes and sharp ears. "I need to talk to you," he whispered once he was sure no cat could hear them.

"What is it?" Sleekfleet asked.

"It's about Hazelfoot -"

"What?" Sleekfleet exclaimed in outrage.

"Listen to me first. I no I have no right to say this but something's up with her, even Brightfur noticed that," Echopaw tried to spill as much as he can before Sleekfleet interrupted him.

"Be quiet, Echopaw. I may have forgiven you for Hazelfoot's fall and don't push that, I long for us to be made warriors together but it never happened. And all I can do is be happy for her when she received her warrior name. She was happy, and I don't want you to take anymore from her."

Before Echopaw could open his mouth again, Sleekfleet stalked away angrily, her hackles raised. He could almost feel the spark bouncing off from her fur. He sighed. _Maybe Sleekfleet was right, maybe I should mind my own business and not intervene in hers anymore._

 _She was happy,_ Sleekfleet's voice echoed in his head over and over again. He remembered Hazelfoot's vengeful eyes and the look when she received her warrior name.

Echopaw was uncertain about a lot of things but there was one thing he could be certain of; that Hazelfoot was definitely _not_ happy.


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Ouch." Honeypaw winced as Echopaw led her back to camp, lending her his shoulder for her to lean on.

While training with her, and their mentors, Honeypaw had stepped on a thorn and the mentors paused their training session until Honeypaw return with a healed paw.

"Does it hurt too much?" Echopaw asked her.

Honeypaw stumbled and Echopaw had to catch her. "No, but it hurts when I put it down."

They returned back to camp and straight to Briarnose's den. They pushed through the lichen curtain and saw him tending to one of Maple-eye's kits.

"Now, Skykit, remember not to eat any kill rotting on the fresh-kill pile, no matter how tempted you may be."

Skykit nodded guiltily, licking her chest fur in embarrassment. The Briarnose dismissed the kit and turned his attention towards them. "What's the problem?"

"Honeypaw has stepped on a thorn during training," Echopaw explained.

"I hope it can be fixed easily," Honeypaw mewed uncertainly.

Briarnose gave her paw a sniff and went to the back of the den to get some herbs from the herb store, digging his paw deeo into the store. "It is a common injury, so don't worry about it. I won't cut off your paw," he reassured her with a purr. "However, we can't have apprentices stepping on every thorn wherever they go."

Honeypaw eld up her paw for him to inspect. Then, he clamped his teeth professionally around the thorn and pulled it out. The apprentice let out a hiss of pain. Then, Briarnose chewed up some herbs and spread the ointment on her paw pads.

"Yarrow prevents infection," he explained.

"Can I go back to training?" Honeypaw asked.

"Yes, but light training so that means no running. Meet me again tomorrow so that I can check on your pads and apply more yarrow."

"Briarnose really knows his herbs," Honeypaw meowed as she and Echopaw padded back to the training hollow, with Echopaw walking slowly so that his sister didn't have to strain her paw.

"Of course he does, he is a medicine cat, he should know so that he can cure other cats," Echopaw replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, but the skills you take to learn all of them and which to apply are rarely considered by other cats," Honeypaw replied, sounding offended.

"What are you proposing?"

"I'm saying that a medicine cat is very skilled, probably more skilled than the strongest warrior. He doesn't use his claws to fight, he uses his mind battling injuries and diseases," she meowed. "In my opinion, a medicine cat's battle can happen anytime, anywhere and to any cat. Being one is a great honor."

Echopaw considered her statement. Suddenly, she sounded like a warrior telling a story to a day old kit. He shook his head furiously. This was his own sister talking to him. What she thinks about medicine cats isn't important. Both of them and Stormpaw are going to be warriors one day and what she had said didn't matter at all.

After a more merciful training session, the four arrived back at camp, each carrying prey to deposit at the ever increasing fresh-kill pile. Echopaw heard of stories of dreadful leaf-fall that threatened the Clans around the lake, of the cold, long nights and the agony of a starving, limited day. Despite all that, he wanted to experience his first leaf-bare, it would make him seem more like a seasoned apprentice rather than an amateur apprentice, because that's what he was.

Cats were gathered around Ravenwing as he named the warriors to attend the Gathering later at moonhigh.

"Is Echopaw here?" he asked as he raised his head to look over the heads of the waiting warriors.

"I'm here," the apprentice replid.

"Good, you and your littermates are coming to the Gathering."

"I don't think I can make it," Honeypaw mewed disappointingly. "I've injured my paw."

Immediately, Ravenwing pushed past the impatient warriors and crouch to meet his daughter at eye-level. Echopaw could see some of their faces were filled with displeasure and some even grumbled under their breath, clearly they were dying to know if they were going to the Gathering tonight. But other's were more understanding and even nodded in approval of his caring nature. "Is it serious?"

"No, I just stepped on a thorn," Honeypaw replied, she licked at her pad and showed it to her father.

"Ah, you rest then, you can come next moon." He licked her pads and got up, returning to his position in the center of the waiting cats and continued to name the rest of them.

"Cypresslegs, Ferretface, Fawnstep, Sleekfleet. Briarnose is Hazelfoot safe to travel?"

Briarnose who was lingering at the edge of the crowd shook his head. "Her walking patterns are still irregular. I advise you not to take her tonight." Briarnose needn't need to hear if he would be coming to the Gathering because the medicine cat must be present under normal circumstances.

"Very well then. Cherryfern, too," Ravenwing finished. "That will be all."

The warriors returned to their dens to rest for the night's Gathering and among them was Sleekfleet, she looked down and disappointed. Echopaw figured it was because her sister wasn't chosen to attend the Gathering. All new warriors attended the Gathering, Echopaw could only imagine the ecstasy as the leader announced your name in front of all four Clans and the voices of the cats around the lake cheer your name - at least, until it was his turn.

He reluctantly approached her, his ears laid back, expecting a snapping retort from the young warrior.

"I'm sorry," he started, unsure wether to go on or just stop there.

He was surprised when Sleekfleet turned to him without snapping his head off. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault that Hazelfoot didn't get to go to the Gathering."

"I mean about the other day at her warrior ceremony. I shouldn't have said something like that about your sister. It was my fault for assuming things so quickly, especially when she was still recovering," he mewed.

Sleekfleet blinked at him in surprise. She purred, much to the shock of the apprentice. "I appreciate your honesty, Echopaw. And I'm sorry too for not listening to you. I know that Hazelfoot has been acting weird ever since she woke up from her shock and I just don't want to admit to myself that my sister has changed." She lowered her head in sadness.

"I'm sure she will get better soon, littermates always come around for each other," Echopaw meowed to her, trying to make to older cat feel better.

Sleekfleet just sighed and continued her path towards the warrior's den.

"Echopaw."

The grey apprentice jumped and spun around. He hadn't heard anyone approaching, too absorbed in his conversation with Sleekfleet. Honeypaw was standing uncertainly behind him.

"You were eavesdropping!" He accused her.

"I dropped no eaves!" Honeypaw argued. "I was just coming up when Sleekfleet was just leaving." Her face turned into a mischievous grin that he hadn't seen since they were kits when she had a great idea to scale the walls of the hollow. It was lucky that Foxtail realised that they were missing. "What is up between you and her?"

"If no cat can think of anything weirder, you can." He rolled his eyes. "What is it that you want?"

"I need to tell you something, but not here. This is important." She turned and made her way towards the thorn tunnel, Echopaw followed after her.

"Yes?" Echopaw prompted.

Honeypaw might have looked like she doubted her decision but the moment had passed and she muster her courage. "I think I want to be a medicine cat's apprentice."

"What?!" Echopaw exclaimed in disbelief. There might be leaves stuck in his ears and he was wishing he hadn't heard her correctly.

"You heard me, I want to be Briarnose's apprentice," she insisted.

"But why? How about our dream about being the best warriors ThunderClan had ever seen? Does Stormpaw know about this?"

"No, you're the first cat I told. I wonder how will I tell Briarnose this news?"

"Is that all you're worried about? How will you tell Brightfur? And Foxtail and Ravenwing? Ravenwing will be so disappointed."

"Shut up, Echopaw!" Honeypaw shrieked, causing a bird from a nearby tree to fly away. "You're always so worried about how they feel. But how about me? Don't you care about how _I_ feel and what I want?"

"Think about how many cats you will disappoint, just for your own selfish wish!"

"It's not selfish! Briarnose will be glad that he finally had an apprentice to take on and Foxtail will be proud with me no matter what. I will be helping the whole Clan. I can find a way to tell Brightfur without hurting her feelings too much, and as for Ravenwing, it's obvious who's the better kit here. You're always so special to him and it makes Stormpaw and me feel so jealous!"

Echopaw was taken aback. "You were jealous of me because of Ravenwing? But he cares about you too! He was even worried about you when you told him that you were injured. He's the best father any cat could have!"

"Then he would understand when I'll tell him I chose my path as a medicine cat. Telling you was a mistake, Echopaw. I'm going to tell the news tomorrow morning when everyone is rested."


End file.
